Much Better in Real Life
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: Something of Tifa's goes missing, Yuffie is suspected of taking it, and poor Cloud just wished he could have escaped earlier. LeonCloud, slight fluff


Hi everyone! I know I said that I had two Kingdom Hearts stories planned, but this is not one of them. When I first thought of this, everyone was supposed to be in kindergarten. But I like this one better. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own any Kingdom Hearts charracters. When I do play the game though, I always start yelling at Sora that he belongs with Riku, not Kairi.

* * *

"MINE!"

"NO IT'S MINE!"

"I SWEAR YUFFIE; IF YOU DON'T GIVE THAT BACK I WILL KILL YOU!"

After hearing that, Cloud Strife, being the responsible person he was that really didn't feel like cleaning up blood, decided that he should go see what was wrong with his dear friends.

"What the hell are you two arguing about?" Cloud demanded with a quick glance around the room.

No broken furniture, limbs still intact, walls still standing. Looks like he got there just in time.

Two angry pairs of eyes settled on him and he inwardly flinched.

"Cloud, tell Yuffie to give it back, _now_," Tifa stressed the last word with a glare at the other girl. Yuffie matched the glare and reached for her shuriken. "I told you that it's mine! Go get your own!" she hissed.

Wearily, the blonde took a step forward. "Took what?" he asked carefully.

"Like hell it's yours!" Tifa yelled pushing her sleeve up. "I bought it fair and square, now give it up pipsqueak."

Yuffie bristled. "I'm not that short. Cloud's only taller than me by a little bit," the ninja girl said gesturing to the teen stated.

Cloud's brows furrowed. "Hey I'm not-"

"Fine, you won't give it up? Then I'll search the whole house until I find it!" Tifa yelled storming out of the room loudly.

"Go ahead! You'll find out that I'm right and you're wrong!" Yuffie yelled back as loudly, stomping out to her room, slamming the door with a bang.

Cloud stared at where the two were seconds ago before letting out a long sigh, running a hand through his blonde spikes.

He had no idea what was going on, but he knew one thing for sure: everything was going to be hell until those two made up.

XXX

The blonde was right.

For the rest of the day there wasn't one moment of silence. Tifa was running around the house all day, rather loudly, looking for whatever it is she was looking for.

Yuffie was following Tifa, from a safe distance, with an angry look, complaining loudly whenever she felt like it.

It was very annoying. Cid had come in for lunch but decided against it, retreating back to work in the shop. Sora, Donald, and Goofy popped by with cheerful hellos (Sora and Goofy at least) only to get thrown out by a very pissed off Tifa. Leon hadn't shown up all day, out fighting heartless, and Aerith was out shopping for food to celebrate the trinity's return.

All in all, it had been a very stressful day for Cloud who was not lucky enough to escape.

So when dinner time rolled around and the two girls had still not stopped arguing, Cloud was just about ready to tear out all his blonde spikes.

It was very tense to say the least. Tifa and Yuffie were glaring at each other from opposite side of the table. Cid sat at the head of the table watching as Aerith continued to place food on the table, ignoring Sora who was chatting away happily to anyone who heard. Goofy nodded his head a lot while Donald tried to control the vein threatening to pop in his forehead. Cloud fidgeted in his seat as he looked between Tifa and Yuffie, hoping nothing got broken. Leon, who sat on his left, rose an eyebrow at his actions but did not voice his thoughts, only continued to watch him.

After a few minutes Aerith finally sat down opposite of Cid with a bright smile. "Dig in everyone. It's not every day Sora, Donald and Goofy visit us," she said casting a warm look to the three mentioned. Sora gave her a bright smile before grabbing handfuls of everything and stuffing himself. Donald gave a squawk of indignation and Goofy soon followed Sora's example, just at a slower pace.

Cloud gave one of his rare smiles at the sight before grabbing some meat and putting it on his plate. Leon was still watching him, and that did kind of bother him, but not nearly as much as it made his stomach flutter in this weird way.

But whatever. He had more important things to worry about. Like the fact that Tifa was now glaring harder at Yuffie then before.

And Yuffie was staring smugly at the other girl.

And Tifa was opening her mouth-

"DAMMIT YUFFIE, GIVE IT BACK!"

And it started.

Cloud sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE IT!"

"WELL WHERE THE HELL IS IT? I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE IN THE HOUSE!"

"I DON'T KNOW, DID YOU EVER THINK TO ASK ANYONE ELSE?"

Tifa glared at Yuffie one last time before turning her glare to everyone else. "Alright which one of you took it? If you give it up now, I swear I might go easy on you."

Aeris, Sora, Goofy, and Cloud blinked while Leon's eyebrow rose again and Cid and Donald sighed in annoyance.

"If you tell us what's missing, we might be able to help," Leon said in his deep monotone voice.

Tifa's eye twitched. "My doushijin, that's what! I bought that thing fair and square and Yuffie took it from me!"

"I did not!" Yuffie yelled standing up. "I have my own copy that _I_ bought. That girl does sell more than one copy ya know!"

Cloud cocked his head to the side. "Doushijin?" he asked aloud. "What's that?"

Leon gave a deep chuckle, leaning over, invading the blonde's personal space. "Doushijin is fan-made manga. But I think they're talking about yaoi," the brunette's hot breath fanned Cloud's ear making him blush.

"Yaoi?" Cloud repeated, his blush growing several shades darker.

Another chuckle escaped and he gave the younger teen's ear a small nip. "Exactly," he all but purred.

Cloud gave a tiny squeak and turned to face Leon.

Leon was smirking and Cloud's brows met. Slowly, Leon was leaning in, closing the distance between the two until their lips brushed against each other. The two gave each other small smiles when three squeals of delight broke through the air.

"So much better than the doushijin!" Yuffie yelled pumping her fist in the air.

"I agree, it's so much cuter in real life," Aerith agreed with a dreamy smile.

"This does make up for not having my book I guess," Tifa smirked shaking her head.

Suddenly, Pluto barged in, tail wagging, carrying something in his mouth. "What's that?" Sora asked curiously, not at all bothered by the fluffy moment that ensued. "It looks like a-"

"MY BOOK!" Tifa shouted grabbing the book and hugging it to her chest. "I HAVE MY BOOK BACK!"

Yuffie stuck her tongue out. "Told ya I didn't have it."

Cloud looked at Tifa, then at Yuffie, then Leon, then Tifa, and then Yuffie with realization dawning on him.

"You mean that that book is," he trailed off with wide eyes.

Tifa smirked. "Yep. One of the best Leon/Cloud doushijin you're ever gonna find," she turned the cover to show Leon and Cloud in a very intimate position gazing tenderly at each other.

Needless to say, Cloud fainted and Leon caught him with a smirk of his own, taking the blonde to his room so they could…read…together.

* * *

Alright, another unexpected story made. I really need to get working on the ones I planned, but it seems that I'm busy all the time with random stuff. I guess I just need to learn how to manage my time better so I don't have anxiety attacks any more. Four times in one week is a bit much I feel. 

InsertSomethingClever


End file.
